Graduation
by ochalke5
Summary: After Bella's graduation things don't go how she thought they would. Charlie's in jail for something he didnt do. Renee disappeared. Bella's plans become completely twisted around. Will Charlie ever get out of jail? Will Renee be found? Will Bella be okay
1. Chapter 1

_"When men stop believing in God they don't believe in nothing; they believe in anything." —G. K. Chesterton, 1936 _

Chapter I

I'd been nervous all week for this. I was giving a speech at our graduation ceremony. I hated speaking in front of people and worst of all, what was I going to say to a bunch of seniors? I sat around my room racking my brains about the past few years I'd spent at Forks High… It was place of fun memory and sad memory.

I mean this is the place were we made our friends. For most of us high school was a time when we had nothing but fun. I glanced at the clock and hurried to my truck. I sped off to school. The ceremony was inside because it was raining outside. I saw everyone and their parents running to the safety of the gym. I smiled a smile of sadness for neither of my parents would attend this ceremony. I hurried inside to join my classmates.

"Ah! Bella!" Someone squealed. I smiled.  
"Hey Jessica!" I said with fake enthusiasm. Jess and I drifted apart over the year. She babbled on about how she was glad she had become friends me with me. Angela came up.

"So, you nervous for you speech?" She asked. I smiled. "Yeah… I don't think it's any good… but I was sitting in my room and I was just thinking about this year and it sort of just came to me… I know it sounds corny but whatever…" I smiled nervously. We prattled on about this for only a few more seconds when the Cullens came waltzing in. I wondered if Edward still hated me. I remember that first day in biology. I always felt guilty for some strange reason about that day. I brushed it off and we filled into the gym.

I waited until my name was called to make my speech. I shivered at the thought that after this, I was free; nothing would tie me down to this little town anymore.

"…Now valedictorian, Bella Swan!" Our principal said everyone started clapping as I headed up there. I had a half sheet of paper which I scribbled on at the last minute.

"Well, class of '07 you made it." I smiled. I stared out at everyone in a black gown and hat. "I was thinking about this speech… I mean valedictorian… big deal right, so I figured this speech would have to be impressive. I wasn't sure how to get it there. But I started to think… I mean think of all the fun we had over these past two years… I mean Mr. Banner taking us on that biology trip… or when we get snow and mush balls fly everywhere… or how Forks is under a constant cover of clouds… well that last one might not be so much fun…" I heard people laugh. "I suppose these past years we made our friends… look around you, these are your classmates, peers, but mostly they're your friends. High school has been fun for most of us. I for me… I came half way threw my junior year and everyone just accepted me.

I took a pause to regain my thoughts quickly. I had glanced at the Cullens who were staring intently at me.

"People say that High school is the best time of your life… you make friends that stick with you for a lifetime. And when you think about it, the person to your right is probably someone you'll keep in touch with after you leave and go away. I know all of us are going to soar to great heights, but sometimes we'll get stuck because we will, and then we'll find our way right out of the slump. But I wonder what is going to happen when we leave?" I took another pause… this isn't what I'd written down so now I was making this up as I went along.

"I know this has been a tough year for some. My year has been crazy. And I want to say to all of you who came with your parents that they'll be there for you ninety-three and three fourths percent of the time. Now most of you, your parents drive you crazy, right?" I asked thinking of where I was going to take this I got a murmur coming from the students.

"Well, imagine that your parents weren't there. Your mom shipped you off to live with your dad and your dad, as much as you love him, got wrongfully blamed for something he didn't do and has to sit in jail for it. No more home cooked meals… no one to pay the bills or buy the food. I bet your parents are looking pretty good right now, huh?

"I know that everyone in here will enjoy life doing whatever if that may be school or just working, whatever it is you'll enjoy it. And maybe you don't have exactly what you wanted, or maybe the year wasn't exactly how you planned but that's the truth of it, the real world doesn't follow _your_ plan you follow _its_. Now, my fellow classmates, we are officially free. Go do what you want to this summer because by the end of it, you'll start you life as an adult in the real world which isn't fair and doesn't make sense." The church bells rang just as I finished my sentence.

"Good luck class of '07!" I smiled and took my hat off and threw it up into the air. I'm sure my peers are freaked out by the fact that anyone with a brain new I was talking about my family, and the weird thing is, I'm laughing at them because they're all the same; scared that they're just like me. And they laugh at me because I'm what they don't want to be. I suppose you can't please everyone. I walked off stage and saw everyone with their families. I thought of my dad and hoped he'd be proud; we always talked of this day. It was everything I'd thought it would be. I was going to leave when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around.

Dr. Cullen.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen." I said trying to suppress the surprise in my voice.

"Hi Bella. I just wanted to tell you what a lovely job you did on your speech. It seemed as if you had made it up on the spot." He said. He was waiting for confirmation.

"Well actually I did. Thank you… I was really nervous about it." I admitted. He nodded. "We're having a graduation party back at our house; you should try to stop by." He said. I looked at him. I wonder why he wanted me to come… I didn't talk to any of his children.

He seemed to be reading my face. I composed my features and said, "Sure, I'll be there." I wasn't sure what else to say. He gave me directions and headed off.

"Great speech Bella." Everyone was congratulating me on my speech. I was thinking about why Dr. Cullen invited me over. Maybe he caught on to the part of my speech were I talked about my dad. I hurried home.

I was looking into my plans after the summers over. My dad left me quite a bit of money plus my mom sent a huge check for graduation, plus I saved my money from the job I worked at. I have over 20 thousand. I slowly started to realize it was dark outside, it was almost eight. I grabbed my keys and headed out for the party. I wondered what everyone would be wearing. I was wearing dark jeans and a deep blue blouse. I wasn't going to change; I just hoped I wouldn't be under dressed.

By the time I had pulled up to the Cullen's house there were cars parked in the driveway. The house looked beautiful I wondered how long it took to get set up. I quickly got out and followed some kids in. they had changed their living room into a dance room, and they had food in the dining room, plus the patio doors were opened.

"I'm glad you came Bella." Dr. Cullen smiled. I nodded and glanced around the room. They Cullens were again staring at me. It was strange. I saw tons of kids from school. Actually all the seniors were here with a most of the junior class. I glanced around. I saw Angela.

"Bella!" She waved. I headed towards her.

"You came! You've got to dance with me!" She cried out over the music. I laughed and shook my head. "Ang, I can't dance…" I protested. She wasn't listening. I finally agreed to it. We were dancing and laughing along with the rest of the seniors. The music stopped. We all looked up.

Emmett was standing on a chair.

"Now, in a few minutes us seniors, will no longer be seniors and the juniors will become seniors… but our grade had an awesome year… These next minutes will mark the rest of your life." He smiled. I smiled back at him mostly because it was impossible not to smile and because he was using what I said in my speech. He glanced at his watch. He started a count down.

"…4, 3, 2, 1, 0!" We all cheered. The music came blasting on. I slowly made my way out to the patio which was empty because everyone wanted to be inside. I stared up at the sky. It was one night in a long while that I could see the stars and the moon. Someone sat down with me. I glanced at the person. It was Emmett.

"Having fun?" He asked. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, I am actually." I said

"Don't sound so surprised." He laughed. Rosalie came out.

"Hi Bella." She said. I nodded. "Emmett do you want to dance?" She smiled. "See you inside Bella." Emmett said. I was alone again. It was relaxing to be by myself.

"Mind if I join you?" Asked an unfamiliar voice. I shrugged. "I care not." I said. I smiled at the way my words came out.

"You gave a great speech." I knew the voice.

"Thanks Edward." I muttered. I had locked eyes with the sky.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked.

"Lucky guess." I muttered glancing at him. He smiled a crooked smile. "Any big plans after the summers over?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"School maybe… I've been accepted to some places so I just have to pick." He said. I nodded. "What about you?" He asked.

"Well, I had plans but now I'm not sure… I'm set on traveling around for awhile… backpacking… that sort of thing… I've got a bit of money… Charlie's the only thing holding me back." I muttered worried about him in prison.

"So it is true?" he asked. I merely nodded and returned my gaze to the sky.

Edward and I talked the rest of the night. I guess Edward didn't hate me after all. I ended up being about some of the few people to stay long. I finally left and headed home. I came in and I was too exhausted to even change. I dropped onto the couch and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"_You laugh because I'm different. I laugh because you're all the same." – Unknown. **I just wanted to say that I'll try to update my other stories (if you read them). Please review. i tried to make this chapter longer.**_

**Chapter Two**

I awoke that morning and my neck was stiff. I slowly sat up looking around, completely unaware of were I was for a minute. I realized I was laying on Charlie's couch. I slowly sat up. I was still in my clothes from yesterday. I slowly made my way up and took a long hot shower. I put on some sweats. I went down stairs to get some breakfast. I realized I had no food and grabbed some money and headed out to the store.

As I drove to the store I was thinking about the party last night. There was something wrong. Something was off about the other night. None of the Cullens had ever paid any attention to me and I wondered why they started. Did they feel bad about my family life? I wondered. I pulled into the parking lot and got out and hurried inside, because it was raining outside.

I wasn't sure what I was shopping for a little bit of everything I suppose. I grabbed some cereal and milk and a few other things as I wondered aimlessly around the store thinking about the party. I heard I _thunk_ – I froze. I did I just hit someone? I looked up and saw Edward and Jasper.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you…" I mumbled and my voice trailed off.

"Don't worry about it, Bella." Edward smiled. "Did you have fun last night?" Edward asked as we started slowly walking down the isle.

"Yeah… it was a lot of fun Edward." I said earnestly. He smiled.

"That's good… Are you going to the dance tomorrow night?" He asked. I thought about it… I'd completely forgotten about it.

"Oh… was that tomorrow… I'd forgotten all about it…" I smiled and looked down.  
"You should come." He said. I sighed. I looked away and turned red.  
"Um, I don't think it's a good idea, Edward." I muttered. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and he was staring at me intently like at the ceremony. I turned a deeper shade of red.  
"Well… I don't dance…" I whispered and tripped as I said it. I caught myself but my face would have put dark red cherries to shame.  
"I'm sure you just have to a good dance partner…" He smiled. I sighed; he wasn't going to go away so I finally managed to say, "I'll show up." He smiled.

We'd walked to the check-out. I quickly paid and hurried out to my truck. I sighed, not only didn't I want to go to this dance but now I had to get a dress for. I came home and unpacked the groceries, I was no longer hungry, I was nervous.

"Bella?" Ang asked.  
"Hi Angela, how are you?" I asked relieved. She was talking about the dance and seeing if I was going to go.  
"I guess so… I don't have anything to wear…" I muttered. She and Jess were coming to take me out shopping. I went upstairs and quickly changed. They came and I hurried into Jess's car.

Jess had some rap music on, I wanted to have her change the station but I wasn't really listening. I was sitting in the back and I stared out the window.

"Bella?" Jess sounded annoyed. I shook my head.  
"Yes…?" I asked.  
"Where did you want to go?" She asked as we were in Port Angeles. They came up to this little dress store.  
"Oh here!" Ang said. We hurried inside. Jess and Angela went in and started searching around the small room. I wandered around and I found the prettiest dress. It was a vintage dress that would come a little past the knees. It was simple it was a deep blue color with a blood red ribbon right under the bust.

"Bella did you find anything?" They asked as they were coming closer. I grabbed the dress and held it up to myself as I stared in the mirror.  
"Wow, Bella, you've got to try that on!" They gushed. They rushed me into the changing rooms. I tried on my dress. It was amazing but I wasn't sure.  
"You guys… I don't know…" I muttered. I looked in the mirror.  
"Bella, come out here please." Jessica said I slowly opened the door.  
"Bella, that's beautiful… does it fit right?" Ang asked. I nodded. I walked out into the store where the full length mirror was. I heard the door open I stared at myself.  
"Bella, you've got to get it." Jessica said. I smiled and turned around.  
"Alright." I said. I felt like people were staring at me. I turned around and saw the whole Cullen crew standing there staring at me. I blushed red. The boys just stared at me. And then the small one, Alice said, "Bella, you look truly amazing." She smiled then she and Rosalie walked off as the guys just stared at me.  
"Um… shoes…" I muttered I was still staring at the boys. I quickly walked away towards the shoes. Alice and Rosalie were over there. I looked around and saw the coolest vintage Converse. I grabbed them.  
"Oh, Bella you can't wear those with your dress…" Jessica said. I looked at her and then back at my shoes. They were the sweetest things I'd ever seen.  
"But I can't even walk in tennis shoes what makes you think I can pull off heals?" I asked as I heard a deep voice chuckle.  
"Bella…" Jess said. I looked at her with a defiant look in my eyes.  
"I'm getting these shoes…" I said my look was hard.  
"Jess, let her get the shoes…" Angela said. I smiled at her.  
"Bella, may I see your shoes?" Alice's bell like voice asked from behind me. I turned around and stared at her, "Sure." I muttered, I was still annoyed that they wouldn't let me get my damn shoes. Alice shook her head disapprovingly.  
"Bella, you can't wear those to the dance…" She said. Rosalie sighed. Edward came over and said, "Alice just let her get the shoes she wants… she wasn't talking to you…" He said his voice was annoyed.  
"But… she can't…" I turned around and sat down and slipped off my shoes. I put the new ones on and I looked at myself in the mirror.  
I smiled. "I love 'em!" I smiled. Alice sighed as did Jessica.  
"They go well with your dress!" Angela said. Jessica threw her hands up exasperated.  
"Don't encourage this!" She steamed. I took them off and put them back in the box.  
"I'm going to buy them." I said and went to take off my dress. I heard voices from outside the changing room.  
"Alice, she's fine with the shoes, she doesn't even know you… leave her alone." Edward said. I came out and hand was clutching the dress with a death grip. I went back over by my shoes. The box looked different. I opened it and there were different shoes in the box.  
"Jessica, where'd you but my shoes?" I asked. She looked at me.  
"I don't know _Bella,_" - she sneered my name – "in the box." She said annoyed. I glanced at Angela for help.  
"She really didn't touch the shoes." She muttered. I whipped around and glared at Alice. Rosalie smirked.  
"My money's on Bella." Emmett said and shook Jasper's hand.  
"Give me my shoes, _Alice._" I said as the anger rose to my face.  
"I don't have them Bella." Alice said sweetly. I sighed.  
"Jesus, _give me_ the shoes, Alice." I said. She smiled sweetly.  
"I swear Bella, I don't have the shoes." She said. I stared at her. I couldn't believe it, I didn't even know this stupid girl and she was hiding my shoes from me.  
"Alice, please." I tried again. She sighed looking confused.  
"Bella, I really don't have them." She said. I sighed.  
"God damnit, I don't even know how to dance and you expect me to try in heals?" I asked her my voice was almost a growl.  
"Yes." Alice said simply. I wanted to lunge at her and trip her throat off.  
"Alice just get her shoes…" Jasper said, I don't know, maybe it was my look that made him say this but I was thankful.  
"No." She said. I glared at her. I was furious.  
"Fine." I barked. I grabbed the dress and paid for it. I was in no mood for any sales tricks.  
"Would you like some shoes – " I cut the person off.  
"I'm fine." I growled. I bought the dress and went back towards Jessica and Angela. They all stared at me including the Cullens.

"Well, are we going?" I hissed. They nodded.  
"But your shoes?" Alice asked. I looked at her with a look that could be sending chills threw her. "No, I'll wear something I've got around the house." I said coldly and walked back out the door without another glance. We hurried home the drive was short for some reason. I got out and slammed the door shut and stomped up to the house. I hurried inside. I hung my dress up on the door and sat in the living room.

I put the news on for some noise. The phone rang, I hurried to get it.

"Hey Bells…" it was Jake he talked about how the pack was having a fire and I should come. I told him I would've but I couldn't because of the dance. He nodded but sounded sad.  
"I'll make it up to you… I promise." I hated making him feel bad, he was truly my only family left.  
"Alright, take care Bells… Oh… Bella… I've got some news…" He said and sounded serious. My heart raced.  
"What is it?" I asked quickly.  
"Billy went to visit, Charlie…" He said. I dropped the phone. I hadn't visited Charlie since he was put in jail. I tried to see him but it was too much. I quickly picked up the phone.  
"Sorry Jake, I dropped the phone… how is he?" I whispered.  
"He misses you Bella… He didn't say it but I'm sure he'd love to visit and see pictures of the ceremony… and hear your speech…" He said. I started to cry. Luckily the door rang and I said, "I gotta go, someone's here." I hung up without waiting for his reply. I opened the door.

"Hello?" I said in a shaky voice as the tears marched down my face.  
"Bella, what's wrong?" Was that Edward?  
"Edward?" I asked.  
"Yes… what's wrong?" He asked. I wiped my eyes and looked at him he had two shoe boxes.  
"I'm sorry I just got some bad news… Come in…" I muttered. He floated in and I headed to the living room. I sat down and he followed.

"Um, I'm sorry about the way Alice acted earlier… she just gets that way sometimes… anyways… I bought the shoes you wanted and a pair Alice picked out…" He said. He looked worried.

"Thanks…" I muttered. He shook his head.  
"Bella, what's the matter?" He asked.

"It's just Charlie stuff." I whispered and tears spilled across my face. I cried into my hand.  
"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry…" He whispered I looked up at him and he was in pain.  
"Don't worry about it." I whispered. He looked around the house as if he was trying to find something.  
"Do you live here all by yourself?" He asked. I looked around and then back at him, "Yes, I'm an only child." I said. He looked scared.  
"I hate that you're are alone some much…" He said. I looked at my hands.

"Jake's over a lot." I said and felt the heat rise into my cheeks.  
"Jake?" He asked. I sighed. "Jacob Black, he's a good family friend… he and his dad check up on me once in awhile." I admitted. He didn't like this.  
"It's getting late… I should get to bed." I muttered. He cocked and eyebrow. "We don't have school tomorrow." He said.  
"Well, I've had a long day." I said. He nodded.  
"How are you getting to the dance tomorrow?" He asked. I shrugged, "I'll drive…" He nodded just then the bell rang again. I sighed, "I'll be right back." I muttered. I opened the door and expected Jake to be standing there.  
"Hi, Bella… I'm really sorry about the way I acted earlier… it was silly… Please forgive me." It was Alice she had giant puppy dog eyes.

"I forgive you Alice…" I said instantly. "Do you want to come in Edward's here… giving me shoes…" I muttered. This was so weird for the Cullen's to be here in my home.  
"Sure." She said. I showed her to the living room.

"Bella!" Alice squealed. "You should get ready with Rosalie and me before the dance!" She gushed.  
"Um… it's really not that big of a deal…" I muttered. Alice pulled out the puppy dog eyes. "Please, Bella?" She asked, I couldn't say no to these eyes.

"Sure…" I muttered. She smiled and hugged me. I was wearing a giant sweat shirt, so I couldn't really even feel her.

"Oh… okay." I muttered. Edward chuckled.  
"Okay… then do you want to drive or Edward can come pick you up…" Alice said. I thought for a minute… "Whatever's easiest… I really don't want to be a pain." I said.  
"Edward's going to be in town buy some snacks for after the dance anyways… he'll swing by around eleven…" Alice asked. I nodded.  
"Alice we should go… it's getting late." Edward smirked. I turned red. Alice just stared at him. I finally looked up at them.  
"Thanks for inviting me…" I muttered to Alice. She nodded and hugged me again. I felt her skin against mine, it was cold… I didn't think anything of it.  
"Bye Bella!" Alice said and hurried from the room. I turned and saw Edward.  
"Thanks for doing this… it means a lot to Alice… she felt bad about what happened at the store." He smiled. I nodded. "So, are you sure you're okay?" He asked me again.  
"Edward, I'm fine." I said. He nodded.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Bella." He said and headed out. I stood there staring at the door. I could not believe that Edward and Alice Cullen had came to my house to invite me over yet again to something at their house. It was strange but I felt like there was another reason to this whole thing. I mean, of course I'd always had a crush on Edward but it wasn't obvious or at least I hoped it wasn't because I didn't want anyone to know about it.

I hurried up stairs and got ready for bed. I didn't want to be tired for tomorrow. I fell asleep.

That night, I dreamt of Edward Cullen for the first time.

**Please Review! I'd love to hear your comments! Who else is excited about twilight coming out??? I know me and my friends are. our local walmart is having a party of sorts for the movie coming out at midnight!! A ton of us are going to be hanging out there! i can't wait! Please review, i welcome any feed back you'll give me and i use it too! i tried to make the chapter longer this time! Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

"_Love is a canvas furnished by Nature and embroidered by imagination." – Voltaire _

**i tried to make this one longer!!**

_**Chapter three**_

I was wandering around the beach. It was cool but warm enough to be out. The sun hadn't come up yet. I had started running. I was either trying to find someone or I was trying to get away for something. I ran into the forest where I saw Jacob.

"Bella! You've got to leave!" he said and started shaking. Edward Cullen stepped out of the trees into a beam of light. He started to sparkle. He smiled.

"Now Bella!" Jacob shouted and exploded into a wolf. I screamed. Edward came closer.

"Come on Bella… Come and play." He purred. I followed him. He started running impossibly fast. I couldn't keep up.

"Edward!" I shouted.

I awoke gasping for air. I sat up in my bed shaking. I looked around and I was alone. I exhaled. I relaxed and walked over to the window and opened it. It was a beautiful day. I looked around and the sun was high in the sky already. I went to get ready for the long day. I wasn't sure what do with my hair so I put it up. I'm sure Alice and Rosalie would do something to it. I threw on some sweats and went downstairs to eat.

The bell rang. I walked over there with the box of cereal in my hand.

"Hello." Edward smiled. I glanced up at him.

"Hi…" I said as I was trying to remember how the breath.

"Um… I was going to eat… do you mind waiting…?" I asked. He smiled flawlessly.

"Sure Bella." He smiled. I nodded and headed back towards the kitchen. He followed. He stopped and leaned against the door frame watching me. I felt weird that he was watching me. I turned on the radio.

"Oho, I know this song…" I muttered as I ate. I tried to remember the name. Edward smiled.

"Don't tell… I know what this is called." I said thinking hard. I started to sing along.

"_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved concrete angel…"_

"It's concrete angel…" I smiled.

_"_You're a good singer." He said. I blushed.

_"A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot"_ I sang along with the song.

"You should come and sit down…" I muttered. He sat down and I finished eating quickly. I rinsed out my bowl.

"I'll be right back…" I muttered and went upstairs to brush my teeth quickly. I hurried down stairs and grabbed my shoes.

"Here, let me help with that." He said and grabbed my shoes.

"Thanks." I muttered. We headed out to his car and he opened the door for me. I smiled as I slid in. I hung my dress up in the back. We drove out to his house in silence but there was an electric current running threw me. I glanced over at Edward and he was looking at me. I wonder if he felt it too. I shifted uncomfortably as I stared out the window. He was soon pulling up the drive way. He got out and grabbed my shoes. I held my dress. We slowly walked up towards the house.

"Ready?" he smiled as we walked into the house. I glanced at him quickly with curious eyes.

"Bella!" Alice squealed. She came running over to me and hugged me. Her skin was cold. Everyone just stared.

"Hi Alice." I said. She took the shoes from Edward and said, "Come on… we've got work to do." I sighed and turned deep red. She rushed me upstairs.

"In here Bella." She said. She and Rosalie had turned the bathroom into a salon of sorts. They pushed me into a chair and turned me away from the mirror until they were done. They babbled but I was nervous. I was nervous about how I'd look. I was nervous that I was in Edward's house. I was nervous about the fact that I couldn't dance. I was just nervous and worried. And terrified. Someone was knocking on the door. Rosalie opened the door.

"What?" She asked.

"Is everything okay?" Jasper asked.

"Um, yeah why?" She asked. Rosalie closed the door for a minute. She returned and she and Alice started babbling. I wasn't listening. They kept on doing this for what felt like years.

"Are you done yet?" I asked and my voice was shaky.

"Almost… Bella are you okay?" Alice asked. I looked up at them.

"I'm nervous… well terrified… I don't dance…" I muttered. Alice and Rosalie exchanged a quick glance.

"Don't worry; we'll take care of you." Rosalie smiled. They fluttered around me fixing me and my hair.

"Finally! We're done!" Alice sang. I was nervous… They turned me around and I stared at me. I was amazing. My brown hair was in curls. It was half up and clipped back with a barrette. They'd put a little blue eye shadow with red lip stick, the same colors from my dress.

"Wow… thanks guys!" I smiled. They handed me my dress and left. I quickly pulled on the dress. I started at myself.

"Alice… can you help me…" I asked as I walked out. No one was there. Someone was coming upstairs I waited. I walked back into the bathroom. They pasted.

"Alice… could you zip me?"I asked. She came in and zipped me up.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Sure thing…" She handed me two boxes of shoes.

"Try both on…" She muttered. I took the heals first. They were perfect. I walked around in them.

"Bella wear those…" Alice said. I tried on the other ones. I loved the Converse.

"I really like these, Alice…" I muttered.

"Wear them…" She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She paused slightly. "Yes." She said. She was all dressed up too.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Um, almost eight… why?" She asked. I shrugged. She walked down stairs. I tied my shoes and headed down stairs. As I walked down the big stairs everyone was waiting in the living room. They looked like super models. Edward's head snapped in my direction. Everyone's eyes were one me. I stared at the floor turning red.

"Bella you look wonderful!" Their mother gushed.

"Oh, thanks…" I mumbled. We were heading towards the door when Dr. Cullen said, "Wait pictures." Everyone sighed. We all walked back and stood in a line. It was Alice, Jasper, Edward, me, Rosalie, and Emmett. They snapped a few group shots.

"Alice and Jasper." Emse smiled. We all moved out of the way.

"Emmett and Rose." They were calling all the couples. Did they think Edward and I were a couple? Were we a couple?

"Edward and Alice…" They said.

"Bella…" They said. Edward left the picture.

"Edward, get in here." Alice said. Edward put some distance between myself and him.

"Act like you like each other." Dr. Cullen said. Edward put his hand on the small of my back. My heart raced at his touch. Everyone smiled. We finally headed out.

"Wait… we'll have to take two cars… Edward here are your keys…" Alice tossed them to Edward. We headed towards his car as he opened the door from me.

"Thanks." I whispered. He smiled. He looked so happy. He quickly walked around his car and came in.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as we pulled out of the drive way. I had completely forgotten about food. I was nervous I didn't think food was a good idea.

"Um, no." I said. Was he… "Are you?" I asked quickly. He shook his head, "I had a big lunch." He locked eyes with the road. The dance was at school in the gym.

"So, do you like dancing?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"Um, I don't like to go dancing on the weekends, but I don't detest it either." He said. He glanced at me.

"You look beautiful Bella." He said. I blushed a deep shade of red and glanced at my hands.

"You clean up well yourself." I muttered he smiled. It was killing me not to know why he was hanging out with me. I've imagined Edward and I hanging out or accidently running into each other somewhere. But I just can't figure out why.

"Edward…" I started.

"Yes." He waited.

"Can I ask you something?" I whispered.

"Of course Bella, what's on your mind?" He asked softly. I took a deep breath; my hands were shaking so badly that I clenched them into fists.

"Why'd you have me come over? Why are you talking to me?" I whispered. He was quiet. I couldn't help myself so I looked at him. He looked like he was trying to hold back laughter.

"Well, I don't really know. I guess after your speech I just wanted to get to know you… there is a lot more to you than I would have ever guessed." He said with a crooked smiled on his face. I merely nodded. We pulled into the parking lot. Edward got out and opened my door. I got out and it was to say less than graceful. He chuckled. We walked towards the gym. I had the compulsion to reach out and touch him. I didn't. He opened the door.

"After you Miss Swan." He smiled. I walked threw. We got our picture taken at the door. He put his arm around my waist and my heart started to race again. I felt his cold skin brush up against me. We headed into the dance. I saw the rest of the Cullens dancing alone with the rest of the senior class along with some jurors. I saw Jessica and she ogled me and nudged Mike and then Ben and Eric and Tyler and Lauren and Angela were all starting at us. I tripped and Edward quickly caught me. His skin was ice cold. I stared at him for a second. He set me up right and my heart was pounding.

"Would you like to dance?" He finally asked. A smiled crossed my lips.

"Edward…" I started shaking my head. "I can't dance… and I'm not saying that because I don't want to dance with you… I really can't dance…" I said. I looked at him and he was smiling. I turned red, I just admitted that I wanted to be with him… which might not be a bad thing if I knew how he felt about me… I mean almost two years and he's never talked to me until now.

"Remember how I said you needed a good lead?" he asked as we made our way to the dance floor.

"I believe this is your favorite song… may I have this dance?" he asked. I nodded he lifted me up and set me down on his feet. He put his arm around my waist and held my other hand. I smiled. I rested my head against his chest and I sang the words to the song.

"You have a lovely voice." He whispered. I smiled and stopped singing. He laughed silently. I felt like everyone was staring. I saw the rest of the Cullens gracefully twirling around the dance floor.

"_Threw the wind and the rain she stands high as stone… but her dreams give her winds were she flies to a place where she's loved." _I whispered.

"Why do you like this song so much?" He asked. I finally looked up into his topaz eyes.

"I don't know… something about it… is familiar…" I admitted as my eyes got a glassy look to them. I blinked back the tears. He stiffened.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I was never beaten, just he sense of loneliness that the song gives off…" I said. He nodded but didn't look happy. His lips twitched.

"Do you want to go by your friends?" He asked. But it was too late for me to tell him I didn't want to be away from him. Jessica and Mike came up.

"Hey Bella." Jessica said but she was staring at Edward.

"Hi Jess… I love your dress. Hi Mike." I added so he didn't feel left out.

"Hi Bella." He said.

"Bella, I didn't know you had a date…." Jessica said. I smiled.

"Neither did I… Alice invited me over because she felt bad and Edward drove me…" I tried to make her go away.

"Edward are you thirsty?" I asked. Hoping he'd see that I didn't want to talk to these two. They drove me up a wall.

"Bella, we should dance later…" Mike said. I glanced at Edward with big eyes.

"Let's get something to drink." Edward said quickly. I smiled and waved as Edward and I headed off to safety.

"Couldn't you have pulled me away sooner?" I asked once they couldn't hear us anymore. He looked down at me with a strange look. "You didn't want to talk to them?" He asked I sighed.

"No, not them. They drive me crazy. I like Angela and Ben… but the rest of them drive me crazy." I said he laughed. Edward and I danced all night. We talked about everything. I never wanted this night to end. But sadly the dance was coming to a close.

"Bella!" Alice smiled and she and Jasper headed towards us.

"Hi Alice." I smiled as they stopped in front of us.

"You should come back to the house after dance… we'll hang out eat food and watch movies…" Alice said. Jasper hook his arm around he and smiled up at Edward. I glanced to Edward to see what I should say. He looked annoyed. He must not be having fun. Maybe he realized how much I liked him and had to break it off with hanging out with me because he doesn't feel the same way.

"Um, Alice I'd love to but I don't think it's such a good idea…" I muttered in a shaky voice biting back the tears. I couldn't use the excuse my dad doesn't want me out late… but I didn't even have that excuse.

"Are you sure Bella?" Alice asked. Jasper whispered something in her ear.

"Um, no… maybe a different time." I said.

"Edward can I have a word with you?" Alice asked with an attitude. They walked off and Angela and everyone came over.

"Dance with me Bella!" Angela smiled. I smiled back at her and she put her hands on my hips and we started rocking to the beat. Everyone was having a great time. I glanced up and Edward looked over at me in pain. He seemed angry but something. I shook it off but I couldn't stop staring at him. He finally turned around and the song ended. Angela pulled me off to the side.

"I didn't know you were here with Edward…" She said.

"Did you ask him to come?" She asked. I shook my head, "He asked me but I think it was out of pity. He doesn't like me… I can tell." I said. I glanced over there and he was staring at me.

"I don't think so… he's never talked to anyone outside of his family… and the way he looks at you…" She shook her head disagreeing with me.

"It doesn't matter Ang… He'll be going off to college and I'll be traveling around…" I said. I had to fight the tears again. Edward, Alice and Jasper came up again.

"See you later Bella." Angela said and left me alone with them.

"So you aren't coming?" Alice asked and pulled out the puppy dog eyes. I looked around at Jasper and Edward. I was just sad and wanted to go home. But I looked at Alice's eyes and couldn't say no.

"Just for a movie…" I muttered. She hugged me, "Oh Bella I'm so excited your coming back!" I half smiled. They wandered off.

"Um… Edward… I'm just going to stand outside for a minute." I muttered and quickly walked away. The tears escaped my eyes just as I hit the patio. I quickly wiped them away. I missed Charlie and I didn't understand Edward's behavior. I felt a cool hand on my back.

"Bella… what's the matter?" Edward asked. I started out at the moon.

"Nothing…" I said my voice was thick. He turned me around lightly but hard enough were I couldn't pull away.

"What's the matter Bella?" He asked. I looked at his chest.

"Bella…" He whispered. I finally looked up at him.

"Well, I don't know I thought we… you were having fun and then when Alice asked me if I wanted to come back you looked annoyed. And I don't understand, why… I thought you were having fun with me…" My voice trialed off and I started at his chest.

"Bella, I was… am having fun… I was just annoyed with Alice because she's pushing you to do things, I can tell… but if you want to come, you should…" He paused for a minute to think about his next words. The wind shifted and smelt him. He smelled delicious. It didn't smell like cologne it was his natural scent. I shivered.

"I want you to come back, if you'd like." He said. I looked up at him.

"And you're sure?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Fine, I'll still come over." I sounded indifferent and I meant to sound excited. Edward walked me back inside.

"I really like this song." He muttered. I looked up at him.

"You like _Angels on the Moon_?" I asked too shocked to mask it. He laughed, "There's a lot you don't know about me Bella." He said. He grabbed my waist and set my on his toes. We danced. I wrapped my arms around his neck, afraid I'd fall off his shoes but also, I liked the closeness. I was being to like Edward.

"Thanks for asking me to go." I whispered into his shoulder as he danced.

"You're welcome." He sounded shocked. I just rested my head against him because soon the night would be over and I wouldn't have another like this forever.

"This is the last song of the night!" The DJ called. It was another slow song. Everyone had gotten really quiet and listened to the music. The song stopped and neither Edward nor myself moved. I finally caved and looked up at him. His topaz eyes were staring at me.

"Ready?" He asked. I sighed, "You jump I jump Jack." He smiled at my phrase. I stepped off his shoes and we headed towards his family. Edward closed the space between us but, he didn't touch me. We saw his family.

"You guys have fun?" Emmett asked. Everyone seemed calm sadder even.

"Yes, we did." I said without even thinking he might not have been talking to me. Edward put his hand on the small of my back. My heart raced. Emmett chuckled at something. We headed out to the car. It had cooled off. I shivered. Edward took off his coat and put it around my shoulder.

"Thanks." I said and it smelled like him. I smiled. He opened my door for me and I got in. We drove to my house. I was confused.

"Do you want to get some sweats?" He asked. I was relived he wasn't going to leave me just yet.

"Thanks… do you want to wait…" My voice trailed off. He smiled at my question and got out of the car. I followed his lead. I took the key out of the turtle on the porch and opened the door. We headed inside and We went to my room. I grabbed sweet pants and a tank top.

"All set." I muttered. He smiled. We headed back out to the car. The phone rang before we hit the door.

"That's weird." I muttered and headed for the phone.

"Hello?" I asked slightly alarmed.

"Bella, where have you been? I've been calling you all night!" It was Jake's frantic voice.

"Jake, I had that dance… but I've got to go… is something wrong?" I asked wondering why he called late.

"Billy's been worried about you… he wants you to come over… he's going to visit Charlie and wondered if you wanted to go with him…" He said.

"Um… I can't really talk about this right now… and besides, I don't want to talk about this right now." I said harshly.

"I'll visit Charlie when I want to Jake. Quit pushing it." I said. "Bye." I said and slammed the phone on the hook.

"Everyone alright?" Edward asked as I stormed past.

"Jake keeps pushing me to see Charlie when I told him I'd see him when I'm ready… and Billy's worried because I've skillfully avoided seeing them for the past three months." I admitted. He nodded.

"Let's go and relax…" Edward said. I sighed and we headed back out to the car.

**Hit or miss? Please review.**

**Songs i recommed:**

**Angels on the moon – Thriving ivory**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Sometimes memories are worth the pain." – Unknown._

**Chapter Four.**

We were at Edward's house. I'd changed out of my dress and could hear them talking.

"Edward, did you have fun tonight?" Emmett asked. They were in the hallway. I wondered if they knew I could hear them. I tried not to ease drop, but I wanted to hear what Edward's responds was.

"You know I did." He muttered slightly annoyed. Emmett sighed.

"You know Alice is only trying to help… in her own twisted way…" Emmett chuckled. Edward was quiet.

"I know… but I'm worried about Bella…" He said with a serious tone to his voice.

"What happened?" Emmett asked and alarm crept into his voice.

"Nothing exactly… but she won't visit Charlie…. She hasn't seen him since he was put in jail… she won't visit the only family she has… which is the Blacks… She's cutting herself off from everyone… and she's home alone all the time… I just wish I could help her…" Edward whispered with pain in his voice.

"I think you're helping her more than you know you are." Emmett said. I finished and turned on the water so they knew I was still in there. I turned off the water and headed out.

"Hey guys…" I muttered trying to act like I didn't hear what they were talking about. I shivered. I was freezing.

"I'll be right back." Edward muttered. Emmett smiled and we walked into the living room. Alice and Rose were fight over the movie. Jasper sat there. I was nervous about this. I mean truly terrified. I didn't even really know these people and I was hanging out with them. Someone touched my back with a cool hand. My heart was racing.

"Here, you looked cold." Edward whispered and his breath sent chills down my spine and my heart was racing.

"Thanks… you didn't have to though…" I said as I slipped the sweat shirt on. Emmett sat down on a huge brown chair and watch Alice and Rose fight.

"Bella, you pick." Alice said as she held two movies out in front of my face.

"Um… that one." I said not really caring what movie we watched.

"Ha-ha!" Alice laughed at Rose. I'm guessing I picked Alice's movie. Edward sat down and pulled me down next to him. The movie had started and we were all sitting there watching. I wondered why I felt so out of place here. I knew I didn't belong but something was keeping me here. It could've been Edward's hand around my shoulder. But I was sure that something else was keeping me from bolting right out the door.

The movie was good but, it was extremely sad. A few tears escaped my eyes. I didn't want to be the only one crying so I quickly brushed them away. We finished the movie and nobody moved.

"That was sad." Emmett whispered. I was fighting back the tears. Finding Neverland was suppose to be… not sad, but it was. Edward looked at me. He took his thumb and wiped away my tear. I looked down at his shoulder.

"Let's watch something else…" Rose said quietly. Nobody was really talking. Rose put something in. I heard Edward sigh. I looked up at him and smiled slightly. His lips twitched. He readjusted himself so we weren't touching anymore. I squirmed around uncomfortably until there was some distance between us. The movie started.

I let out a small scream and buried my head into my knees. Everyone laughed.

"What's the matter Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Um…" I turned red but it was dark so they maybe couldn't see. "I don't do very well with scary movies." I admitted. Emmett laughed.

"I knew having you around would be fun!" Emmett boomed.

"Thanks Emmett." I muttered and returned to watching the movie.

"What's this movie called?" I asked.

"Mirrors." Edward said. I nodded and started at the TV. I flinched and shifted around. I was doing well until it got gory.

"Ah! That's disgusting! Yuck!" I said and hid in my knees again. Emmett was laughing at me. I looked up and Alice was buried into Jasper's side and Rose into Emmett. I sudden felt sad again. I wanted to know how Edward felt about but I didn't want to ask him because then he'd know I liked him. I caught Jasper looking at me. He looked confused. I glanced away.

I was fighting the heavy eye lids, but I finally caved. I fell into a deep sleep.

I was walking to my house. It was pitch dark out. I'd heard some noise come from within the house. I quietly opened the door and I grabbed an umbrella out from the umbrella stand by the door. I heard someone upstairs. I quietly made my way upstairs. I got into my room and raised the umbrella over my head.

"Ah!" I shouted as I realized it was only Charlie.

"Geez… Charlie you scared me…" I muttered his back was still turned to me. The turned around and his jaw was ripped in half. I screamed. I ran from the house and I kept running. But whatever was chasing me I couldn't out run it.

I awoke from the dream gasping for air. I was on the couch… but I wasn't in my house. I looked up and Edward looked terrified. I shook my head and sat up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You fell asleep as we were watching a movie after the dance." Edward said. Someone came running down stairs.

"Edward what's going on? I heard someone screaming…" Alice said. The rest of the Cullens quickly followed her. I turned red.

"Um… Bella… you were talking in your sleep…" Edward said. Everyone waited. I was instantly more alert.

"What did I say?" I asked my heart quickening.

"Um…" he took a long pause. "You were screaming bloody murder for Charlie." He whispered with pained eyes. I glanced at his family and they all seemed sad. I shook my head. Today was Charlie's birthday. He and I had made plans a while ago.

"Um… I think I should leave…" I said fighting back the tears that were over taking my vision. I threw my legs over the couch and hurried from the door. I made it to the driveway when I realized I didn't have a car. I sighed.

"Bella, at least let me drive you…" Edward said. He came next to me and I walked towards his car before he could say anything. The drive home was quick. I hurried inside without saying anything to Edward other than thanks. I bolted the door shut and sat behind it. My eyes filled with tears. I don't know how long I sat there thinking of Charlie alone in his cell. I showered and grabbed a bag from under my bed and hurried to my truck. I wasn't sure what to do… and I couldn't believe that I was at the Cullen's this morning… it all seems too surreal. I shivered as I pulled into the parking lot. I was searched down and they looked inside the gift bag. I walked in. A worker showed me to a room where I saw Charlie sitting at a table.

He smiled. I tried to smile but I couldn't. I was fighting the tears.

"Hey Bells!" he said. His eyes were twinkling with tears. He coughed and wiped his eyes. I started to cry.

"Hi daddy…" I whispered. "Um… I brought you some stuff." I said. I dug around in my bag and handed him some pictures.

"These are picture from my graduation… I was valedictorian…" I whispered. He flipped through them. I pulled out a piece of paper.

"What's that?" he asked as he finished the pictures.

"Well… this is my speech… sort of… I kind of started to make it up as I went along." I admitted. He read through it a couple times and smiled. I didn't leave the part out about him… I thought he should know.

"That's really good Bella." He smiled. I nodded. I handed him the bag.

"Happy birthday." I said. He opened up the gift. I'd forgotten I'd gotten him tickets to the big baseball game. I looked down.

"Sorry… I forgot what I'd gotten you…" I muttered.

"I will get out Bella…" He promised. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Dad, I want to believe you I really do… I know you didn't do this and you know you didn't do this… but I can't see it… I'm starting to think they'll never let you out." I cried. He just sat there and the sting of my words hit him.

"Bella, you go on with your plans after high school and when I get out I will find you." He said and I knew he meant it.

"Um thanks dad… I love you." I muttered.

"Love you too Isabella." He whispered. I got up and hugged him.

"I'll leave these on the fridge for you… so you can use them when you get home." I whispered. I pulled out of the hug and the guards came and took him away. His names were handcuffed and he was in his orange jumpsuit. He was actually in jail and I couldn't help him.

It was the saddest thing I'd ever have to see. I looked at my watch and I was late for my new summer job. I hurried home and changed and headed out to work.

I pulled up to the hospital and hurried inside. I got there and found Doctor Cullen standing around waiting for something or someone.

"Oh good Bella…" He said. I waited for him to finish. "There's a guest at this hospital and I want you to be the only nurse to go in there and only you… unless I tell you otherwise." He said in a low voice.

"Who are they… the patient I mean." I asked. Doctor Cullen took a deep breath.

"He's a killer… he's to get a lethal injection in a couple of days but he's got a brain issue that we're watching it was a small tumor, but it's gone now. He's stable but he's handcuffed to the bed and guards are right outside his room. And you aren't to close the door when you go in there… it's all precaution." Carlisle said. I nodded.

"Who did he kill?" I asked with an edge to my voice.

"Um…" He started. I looked at him, "Carlisle, who did he kill?" I asked again.

"Five women." He answered softly.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because I know you'll treat him like he's just a person and not a criminal." He answered.

"Why did he kill them?"

"Because he was bored." He said sadly. I nodded. Carlisle handed me his charts. I headed in there.

"Hello." He said. He was laying on the bed and he had orange hair and blue eyes. He was laying there with his head wrapped in some gauze. His voice was smooth.

"Good afternoon… how are you feeling today?" I asked trying to be compassionate and not scared.

"I've got a bit of a headache." He smiled. I nodded and gave him some pain killers.

"I've given you a pain killer that will help with the headache but it'll make you drowsy." I said.

"You shouldn't have tried to fix me. I didn't want to surgery anyways…" He said shaking his head.

"Excuse me?" I asked softly.

"I'm going to die in a few days when I get out of here… so I don't think you should try to fix me." He said. I stared at him.

"Who was your doctor?" I asked wondering who wouldn't have listened to him.

"Doctor Cullen said that I should get this done because it was the right thing to do… I don't remember much after that." He said. I felt bad for him. Someone came in the room.

"Come on Bella…" It was Carlisle. I followed him out of the room.

"Why did you give him the surgery when he didn't want it?" I asked.

"He shouldn't get to pick the he gets to die. He committed a crime and should be punished. He should live up to what he's done." He said.

"Bella, he came be manipulative, be careful." He said and walked off. I checked on my other patients but I couldn't help but think of the poor man back there. He just wanted to die without everyone seeing you… having all those unfriendly faces watching you. I shivered. I headed back down to his room.

"Well, well… I'm glad your back." He smiled.

"So why'd you do it… if you don't want to die?" I asked. He smirked.

"I only meant to do one… but it was just fun." He said. I stared at him.

"Does the lethal inject hurt?" He asked. He was going to be able to leave tomorrow and then he'd die.

"No. first they put you to sleep like they did when you went into surgery. But the only difference is this time you won't wake up. They inject several poisons and the last one kills you. The first few they put in stop your organs and the last one stops your heart." I told him. He nodded.

"I just don't want to die with angry faces staring in at me… and its open viewing so anyone can watch." He said. I nodded.

"How's your head?" I asked changing the subject.

"Fine." He said.

"I'll get Doctor Cullen in here to examine you." I said and left. I couldn't imagine what he must feel right now. I wanted to understand but I knew I couldn't. I saw Carlisle talking to Alice and Jasper. I waited at the nurse's station filling in some charts until he was done. I over heard his conversation.

"…I don't know what to do… I don't want her getting manipulated." Carlisle said.

"Bella's strong Carlisle… you've got to give her some credit." Alice said.

"She hasn't even seen Charlie yet…" He whispered.

"I think she has." Jasper said. I glanced back at them and they were staring at me. Why was Carlisle worried about me… and why was he talking to Alice and Jasper about it? I wasn't sure why, but I was scared.

"We'll see you later… call if you need anything else… just don't tell Edward…" Alice said.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"He'd flip if he knew about this situation." Jasper said. Carlisle nodded.

"How is he Bella?" He asked as he headed towards me.

"He feels fine… but I don't know…" I admitted. He stared at me. "I think we shouldn't send him out there so quickly." I said. He shook his head.

"Bella, his injection is tomorrow." He said. "We will release him back to jail as soon as we can." Carlisle said. I sighed. "I don't think its fair…"

"Killing five women isn't fair to them or to their families but he did that. Bella you've got to be careful." I nodded.

"I want you to tell him he's going home tomorrow." He said and walked away. I sighed. I headed back to his room.

"I have some news for you." I said.

"They're sending me back home… er to jail… aren't they?" he asked. The look on his face hurt. I looked at my hands.

"I'm sorry. Carlisle thinks its best." I said quietly.

"You don't agree with him?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't have much say in anything." I said.

"Like what? Because you seem to have it pretty good from where I'm sitting." He said. I half smiled.

"I suppose you're right… but things aren't easy everywhere." I said. He nodded.

"So… the guards will be taking you away tonight." I said.

"You know what?" He asked.

"I told my other nurse this… I told her my grandpa when he was dying he kept on saying that he smelt lemon… that when you die you smell lemons. I told her I thought he was crazy… but you know what?" he asked again.

"I think I smell lemons." I couldn't believe it. I stared at him. I just walked out. I couldn't believe this. I was in the lobby when I saw him leave. He glanced at me. I smiled at him so he'd remember a friendly face in an unfriendly world.

"Bella…" I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Go home… take tomorrow off…" Carlisle said. I nodded. I headed out to my truck and raced home. I ran inside and locked the door. I feel asleep on the couch.

I awoke the next morning in a haze. I showered and got ready for the long day. I wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do but, I wanted to show him some compassion. I wanted him to know that not everyone is evil. I wanted him to have a friendly face around his final moments. I wanted him to know… I'd be his friend. I slowly made my way up into the jail. I walked into the room and it was crowded. I sat down. There was a giant glass window and in the window there was a table, and wires and tubes everywhere and another door. The door opened and he came walking out with two guards. He looked at me and I smiled. He weakly managed to smile. He laid down and I waited. I saw a tear escape his eye. I sat there and then one of the big guards started to inject him.

It was the most awful thing I'd ever have to watch. I knew they had to die but that's a horrible way to go. I felt utter terror and sadness that he had to die in such away. And there wasn't a friendly face in the crowd. I hurried from the jail as the tears streamed down my face. I hurried to find my truck. I saw someone standing there.

"Bella…" It was a familiar voice. "…I told you not to get manipulated…" Carlisle whispered as he pulled me in for a hug. I couldn't stop crying.

"I just wanted to show him some compassion." I cried. I couldn't stop.

"Bella let me drive you home." Carlisle said. We got in the car and we were almost half way there and I didn't want to be by myself.

"No…" I said in a shaky voice. "I don't want to be alone… not tonight…" I said. I was thinking of where I could go. I didn't have many friends and I didn't want to go by Jacob because he and Billy wouldn't understand. I sighed.

"I know where to take you…" Carlisle said. I closed my eyes and we drove. I opened my eyes and we were at his house.

"Carlisle… this was sweet of you… but, I don't think coming here was a good idea." I said. I liked Carlisle and his family, but I think it's easier to be alone than to be in front of what I'll never have. A loving _whole_ family.

"Relax Bella…" He said and we walked inside. I was still upset about the injection.

"Carlisle what's wrong?" Alice asked as we walked threw the door.

"She went to the injection… to show the Mr. Masen some compassion." He whispered. Alice hugged me.

"Bella, it's okay." Her bell voice was calming. I relaxed and stopped crying.

"Bella… why did you go?" Jasper asked as he looked confused.

"I wanted Mr. Masen to know that he'd have a friendly face out there… I wanted him to see and know what compassion is… but mostly I wanted him to know… I was his friend even though, he killed those women. That just because he made a mistake doesn't mean I'm going to think of him as a killer. Because in the end, he was just as scared as the rest of us… confused about what's going to happen. And he wanted to know someone would be there… and I was." I said as I looked him in the eyes.

Everyone was quiet. Emmett and Rosalie came into the room holding hands. And Emse had some how came into the room and was standing next to Carlisle. I felt that gnawing emptiness tug at my chest so I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around my knees. Everyone stared at me. Nobody speaking.

"Wow…" Emmett muttered. It was silent other than that. I just pulled tighter on my knees. No one knew what to say… I'd rather be alone… I don't need anyone feeling bad for me. I can take care of myself and I don't need pity or anything. I was actually getting annoyed. No I was angry. These people didn't know and I didn't care for them too. I have no desire to know them and they don't know me and I don't want them pretending to know me. I am who I am, and nothing will change that.

I just wanted everyone to forget about me… let me fade into the background of their lives and soon I'll be forgotten. I don't want to be noticed and I don't want attention. I want to be alone.

"Bella…" Jasper started but then he stopped.

"What?" I asked slightly wondering what he wanted to say.

"Um… it's nothing…" He muttered. I just didn't get them… they didn't act human.

"Well, I'm going to go… and let you all be." I said and hurried out for the door. As I put my hand on the door knob the door opened.

**Hit or miss?**

**I tried to make this longer… and if any of you read my other stories things have been crazy and I haven't updated lately but I'm on spring holiday, so I'll try to update my other stories. How many of you have your twilight movie? I really love the movie. And all the bonus features… I sound like a nerd… but how they made the movie is awesome.**

**Anyways… songs I recommend:**

**Flightless Bird – Iron & Wine**

**Full Moon – Black Ghosts **


	5. Chapter 5

"_Sometimes you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone." – Unknown. _**I've decided I am going to switch viewpoints in this chapter and if you guys like it I might do it more often. I'm recapping the ending of the last chapter in Edward's point of view.**

**Chapter Five**

**Edward – **

"_Carlisle what's wrong?" Alice asked as I headed down the driveway. _

"_She went to the injection… to show the Mr. Masen some compassion." He whispered. Who was he with?_

"_Bella, it's okay." Her bell voice was calming. What's going on? Who's injection did she go to? Charlie's? My breath quickened. _

"_Bella… why did you go?" Jasper asked. He didn't understand her emotions. I was standing on the porch now._

"_I wanted Mr. Masen to know that he'd have a friendly face out there… I wanted him to see and know what compassion is… but mostly I wanted him to know… I was his friend even though, he killed those women. That just because he made a mistake doesn't mean I'm going to think of him as a killer. Because in the end, he was just as scared as the rest of us… confused about what's going to happen. And he wanted to know someone would be there… and I was. I was there until the very end." Bella's speech made my chest feel heavy. _

_Everyone was quiet. Nobody speaking. I couldn't believe it. Maybe if Bella can accept Mr. Masen as a killer she could accept me as a vampire and still want to be around me. I wanted her to know that I like her. I wanted her to be with me all the time. I wanted her to not be afraid of me. I wanted her. _

"_Wow…" Emmett muttered. It was silent other than that. I heard my family's thoughts._

I don't under stand why she's thinking like that. _Jasper was struggling to understand how she could feel whatever she as feeling._

Maybe she'll be able to accept us… Accept Edward for what he really is. Maybe she already has on some level. You can always tell she scared or something around us but her heart always races around Edward… _Alice's thought were always loving._

_Emse's thoughts were close to Alice's._

I wonder how Bella can feel that way about him… I know, if I were her I'd have a hard time being so nice and forgiving to a killer… Even though all of us in this room beside Carlisle have killed. _Emmett's thoughts really surprised_ _me mostly because I can't picture him saying something like that. But in actuality he is as smart as Carlisle._

"_Bella…" Jasper started but then he stopped._

"_What?" She asked._

"_Um… it's nothing…" He muttered._

"_Well, I'm going to go… and let you all be." She said as I was opening the door._

I opened the door and saw my family and Bella. Bella was wild eyed. Her eyes were puffy and red. She looked annoyed and scared. I just wanted to reach out and kiss her.

"Edward?" She asked completely confused.

"Hi Bella… are you alright?" I asked even though I knew what was going on.

"Um…" She muttered.

"She went to see a lethal injection…" Emmett said.

"Charlie's?" I asked worried and alarmed. I knew this wasn't true but I had been hunting over the last two days. So I didn't know who _Mr. Masen_ was.

"No…" Bella said quickly. She seemed on edge about something.

"Would you like to stay for awhile…?" I asked her quietly. She seemed nervous about something. Did she know what we were?

"Um…" She bit her lip in deliberation. "I don't know… I guess." She finally said.

"Good." I smiled and we headed back into the living room. Emmett sat down in a big black chair and Rose sat on the arm of the chair. Alice and Jasper sat on the floor and Emse and Carlisle sat on the couch next to Bella and myself. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games.

"I've got to do some work…" Carlisle said. He left and Emse puttered around the house. Rose was flipping stations on the radio.

"Oh… I like this song." Bella muttered. We all stared at her this was the first time she's spoken since her speech.

"What's this song called?" Alice asked even though I was pretty sure she knew.

"Um it's called Flightless Bird by Iron and Wine…" She said quietly staring at the TV. I looked at Jasper.

_She's upset… about I'd guess the injection and also… she went to see Charlie. She's also nervous… but more than that there's a strong hate inside of her… For that I do not know._

I stared at him and my eyes widened. Bella hated herself but, for what I couldn't figure it out.

"Bella is everything alright?" I asked worried that she hated herself. She shook her head.

"Yes." She said curtly. Alice looked up. Emmett paused the game.

"You're sure?" I asked. She whipped her head around and stared at me straight on.

"Yes Edward, I'm perfectly fine. I have no complaints about anything." She said darkly. I couldn't find any words.

"Bella… what's going on?" I asked again. I couldn't think of anything else. Bella always seemed to sweet and innocent. I never pictured her to have a temper or to hate herself.

"What do you want me to say Edward? My dad's in jail. I don't see or talk to my mom… and I don't really have any friends around here… I'm just trying to make it day to day without falling apart. I'm human not anything else. I'm trying to understand what Mr. Masen said before I left his room. I'm trying to block out the painful visit to my dad. And I'm trying to forget about my mom since she has forgotten me. Is that what you wanted me to say?" She asked looking not scared or nervous… but furious. Just pure animosity.

"Or do you want to finally admit that it's my fault Seth is completely unhealthy?" She was almost shouting now.

"Who's Seth?" I asked calmly.

"Seth's a werewolf in Jacob Black's pack who was protecting me for awhile. Yes… I know it sounds crazy werewolves but they're real… and he was looking after me because Jacob said… that vampires were around and they had to go somewhere and didn't want me to be alone. So Seth stayed with me. He ended up fighting a vampire and won. But he was never the same after that… The fight ended up being too much for him… I mean he was only a kid fifteen years old and fought off a fully grown vampire. The pack treated him like a king. Because he was. But he wasn't the same. He ended up having post traumatic stress disorder from it all and went crazy. A young boy went crazy because of me!" She shouted. She was gasping for air as tears streamed madly down her face. She already new about vampires.

She took a deep breath. "Jacob did say that not all vampires are bad… he happened to mention your family…" She said and looked at her hands. Everyone looked like they could have been chiseled from stone.

"What about us?" I breathed.

"That you were different that you didn't eat humans… that you ate animals. He also said that if the other vampires came back that I'd be safe in Forks with you guys here." She said.

Everyone was asking me if we should admit it.

"Well, that's true…" I said. Everyone exhaled together.

"And…" Emmett prompted.

"And what?" she asked with a strange look on her face.

"Don't you care that everyone in this house expect Carlisle has killed?" He asked. She shook her head.

"It was a mistake… or even if it wasn't… you don't kill anymore. I like to think of you guys as my friends and my friends don't… kill. No matter how good someone's blood smells." I said. They all looked to me. Bella's eyes followed.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Do you remember that first day… in biology?" I asked. Her eyes got wide.

"Yes." She said.

"Well… I wanted to kill you that day." I admitted. She smiled and laughed, but her laugh was slightly cynical.

"But you didn't and you wouldn't…" She said. I sighed, "You're right." I said.

"You've changed a lot since that day though." I muttered once everyone went back to what they were doing. Alice was trying to get the game console from Emmett to let her play against Jasper and Rose was trying to find something on the radio.

"What do you mean?" She asked staring me square in the face. She looked guarded.

"You're not the same as you use to be… you're more cynical… colder." I said.

"More like you guys?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." I answered. Bella was warm and soft not cold and hard.

"Eddie, people change." She said with a bite to her words. Emmett laughed when she said Eddie. I sighed I didn't understand why she was behaving like this… I mean I understood how her life had gotten messed up…

"Not always is it for the better Isabella." I said. She hated the name Isabella. She glared at me but I just stared back. She couldn't take me. Or at least that's what I thought until I saw her glaring at me. I looked away. She shivered. Everyone had slowly disappeared out of the room.

"I don't want to be so cold." She admitted. I looked at her my expression was softer.

"Then, don't be… you can still be the person I fell…" I stopped because the ending to that sentence wasn't something I thought I shouldn't admit.

"That you fell…?" She asked. I think she was almost close to putting it together. She gasped.

"In love with?" she whispered.

"Bella, you don't have to be cold… or cynical… just be who you use to be." I said changing to subject off what I'd said.

"I don't think I can… I barely remember her anymore…" She whispered with big eyes.

"We'll help you… all of us will." I whispered. I wanted to understand what she was going through but she'd have to be open with me.

"Okay." She said her voice was shaky. I smiled at her. "Alice will be thrilled she's been waiting until you two became friends…" I said. She looked confused.

"Oh… right… Well, I don't know how much _weird_ you can take…" I said. She smiled.

"I can handle it." She said. She faced me on the couch.

"How'd you become a vampire?" She asked quickly and then her beautiful face when a lovely shade of red.

"Okay, well I was dying of the Spanish Influenza in Chicago. That's when Carlisle found me. And changed me." I said.

"Did it hurt?" She asked.

"Yes. It was the most excruciating thing I'd ever been put threw… But what Carlisle did what much harder. It's hard to stop drinking a human's blood after we've started. But he did."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen." I smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"When were you changed over?"

"In 1918." I said. She thought for a long minute. I wondered what she was thinking.

"What are you thinking?" I asked quickly.

"I was thinking… or wondering how Alice couldn't wait to be friends…" She said. I nodded.

"She can see the future… it's subjective though. When people change their minds her visions change." I said. She nodded. She was handling this very well.

"Well, do the rest of you have any _powers_?" she asked.

"Yes. Jasper can manipulate the emotions in a room. Make everyone feel sad or happy… or calm… he can also taste what you're feeling. And I also have a power…" I said letting this all sink in. She waited. "I can read minds…" I said.

"Everyone's?" She asked. I shook my head. "Everyone's apart from yours." I said.

"Is there something wrong with me?" She asked slightly worried.

I laughed a cynical laugh. "I admit to you that I'm a vampire _and that_ I can read minds and you think there's something wrong with _you_?" I asked. She went a deeper shade of red. "Yes." I laughed harder.

"Enough about me. Do I get to ask some questions?" I asked. She nodded.

"Why did you move here… you seemed so unhappy last year…?" I asked.

"Well, it's complicated. My mom remarried to Phil and he's a minor league baseball player so he travels around a lot. And my mom stayed at home with me but it made her unhappy. So I decided to spend some quality time with Charlie." She said.

"Do you decided to put your own happiness after others?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"What about this year… what happened after Charlie left?" I asked.

"I went on living my life only now, I was cynical and that was right after the whole Seth thing… so I hated myself. I had a giant whole in my chest and I was numb. I didn't feel any emotions. I was a cold heartless person who didn't care. And you couldn't have made me care even if someone was hit by a bus and I was there… I would have laughed… I was alone and in a dark place…" She shook her head. "I wasn't afraid of being alone I was afraid of being lonely… and I was both." She admitted after a second.

Alice came racing down the stairs at vampire speed. Bella looked startled.

"We are also super fast, strong and ice cold." I muttered to her. She nodded.

"Bella you've got to sleep over tonight with me and Rosalie!" Alice squealed. I laughed.

"Alice… do we even have any beds?" I asked. I didn't have a bed in my room.

"Oh… well I thought she could just sleep on your couch thingy in your room…" Alice said.

"Wait… no beds?" She asked. We looked at her the rest of the family and came back into the room now.

"We don't sleep." Emmett said. She snapped her head towards him. "Ever?" She asked.

"Not at all." Jasper said.

"That's got to suck." She said. We laughed.

"You get use to it." Rosalie said.

"Let's play a game!" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett it's almost midnight… Don't you think Bella might want to I don't know… sleep?" I asked slightly annoyed at him. She just had a long day and he wanted to play games? Typical Emmett.

"What'd you have in mind Emmett?" She asked giving me a look.

"Um…" He paused.

"Oh geez Emmett… not that…" I muttered.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Let's go swimming!" He smiled. That wasn't what he was thinking.

"What… you can't swim?" Bella asked. I sighed and shook my head. "That wasn't what he was thinking." I muttered.

"Em, I'd love too… but I don't have a suit here." Bella said. Emmett's smiled disappeared.

"Bella, we've got extra's you'll fit into one of them…" Alice said and she raced out of the room. She came back with a small blue bag.

"This one will fit." Alice smiled. Bella went into the bathroom and changed. Rose and Alice changed as well. We waited in the living room for Bella.

"Um… Alice…" Bella said as she opened the door.

"This is tiny…" She said. And she came into the living room. Emmett laughed causing her checks to go red.

"You look great Bella!" Alice smiled and took her hand. We walked down to the river in the back yard. We had music going.

"Oh man! This is that song from Spanish class!" Bella smiled. We learned a dance to it and she and Alice started dancing. Rosalie joined in. We watched.

"Em, come dance!" Bella laughed. Emmett smiled and joined. They were clapping and dancing. Jasper joined in.

"Eddie, come on!" Emmett said. I sighed and headed over there next to Bella. We were all dancing and laughing. Carlisle and Emse came out in swimsuits.

"What are you guys doing?" They asked. As they were laughing. Emse joined in next to Alice. Carlisle laughed. "Wait for me!" We must have looked hysterical if anyone was watching. We had turned the music on over the outside speaker system. The song ended and I wrapped my hands around Bella's warm skin. She shivered in responds. I kept one arm around her as we walked towards the river. Everyone was laughing and talking. We were all standing along the edge of the river when Emmett grabs Rose and jumps in.

"Emmett!" She shouted.

"Bella come on in the water's perfect!" Emmett called. She jumped in. I fell in because my arm was around her waist still. Everyone came into the river. Bella and Emmett got into a water fight causing us to take sides. Boys vs. girls.

"We're heading in… Be careful…" Emse smiled. They left and Bella was getting tired.

"You want to go in?" I asked.

"Um…" She said.

"Let's go inside…" Alice said as we all got out of the river. I helped Bella out. She was freezing.

"Towels…" Emmett said. "I forgot towels." I shook my head. It was chilly out of the water but it was a long walk at human pace.

"Get on my back… it'll be quicker." I said. She jumped up on my back and I raced inside. She buried her head in my shoulder. We were inside the house in my room.

"Okay Bella… it's safe." I smiled. She jumped off my back.

"Here…" I muttered and raced out of the room and back again. I handed her a towel and some of my sweats.

"You can wear these." I told her. I closed the door on my way out. I changed in the upstairs bathroom. I headed downstairs and everyone was in sweats.

"So… what's the plan?" Emmett asked.

"About what?" I asked. Alice sighed.

"Are you two dating yet?" She asked.

"I don't know… give her some time to figure out what she wants." I said.

"Don't give her any ideas Alice." I said harshly. Bella came downs stairs. My sweats were way too big on her. I smiled.

"We were about to watch some TV…" Jasper smiled. She came and sat dangerously close to me.

"Thanks for the clothes." She muttered as I put my arm around her shoulder. We sat back and watched TV.

"Let's watch a movie…" Emmett complained.

"Like what?" Alice asked.

"Something good." He muttered. He started thinking. He went up and grabbed a movie. I laughed as I heard his thoughts.

"Edward that's cheating." He complained.

"I won't tell a soul Emmett." I laughed. He sat back down.

"Emmett what movie did you pick?" Bella asked. I thought she was sleeping.

He smiled his impish grin. "Bridge to Terabithia." Everyone started laughing expect Bella.

"What?" She asked. I stopped laughing, "It just Emmett…" I muttered.

We settled back and watched the movie. Bella had fallen asleep on my chest.

"I think she likes you Edward." Alice whispered. I looked at her.

_Talk to her tomorrow on the drive home… tell her how you feel. Jazz can feel the love in the air… and outside it was really strong… she wasn't hating herself… she was in love._

"We'll see." I said.

**Hit or miss? Please let me know if you liked the different view points… or if I should just stick to Bella's point of view… but I think that can be too sift sometimes… let me know.**

**Movies I recommend:**

**Bridge to Terabithia**

**Mirrors**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Veni, vidi, vici. (I came, I saw, I conquered.)" – Julius Caesar._

**Hey everyone hoped you enjoyed the movie Twilight. I also just realized that I've been spelling Esme wrong this whole time… I've been spelling it Emse not Esme… I'm sorry… I try to edit these things… but I don't always do a good job. I'm going to keep switching viewpoints because I think it's easier that way… Please let me know if you like it or don't… **

**In this chapter I'll be switching viewpoints between the Cullens and Bella. I hope it isn't confusing.**

**Chapter Six**

**Edward – **

"Edward, what are you going to do?" Emmett asked. Everyone had left to quickly take Jasper hunting. Jasper had become much better at controlling his thirst but with Bella sleeping on our couch it was harder.

"I don't know Emmett." I confessed. I wanted Bella to like me but since I couldn't read her mind I wasn't sure where she was at… I mean it seems like she might like me… but I can't tell.

"You like her right?" Emmett asked. I glanced at him.

"Yes." I muttered. He smiled.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she likes you… I mean you can hear her heart when you get close to her… you can see how easily she blushed… remember the swimsuit? She was crimson because… you were staring at her…" he said. I thought about it. I knew this all already.

"I know… but I just think… that maybe, she doesn't like me… just my looks or something stupid." I admitted.

"Hey man… you've just got to try… you might end up having the time of your life… and if not, she'll be leaving at the end of the summer anyways." He said. I glanced down at Bella she was laying across the couch. She was laying on a pillow and her head was in my lap and her feet just barely touched Emmett. She started shifting around. I glanced at Emmett.

"What time is it?" I asked. He glanced down at his watch.

"Um, it's almost… noon." Emmett smiled.

"Edward." Bella said. I was about to answer when she turned to face me and she was still asleep.

"She talks in her sleep…" Emmett cocked an eyebrow.

"Still think she doesn't like you?" He asked.

"Edward… wait!" Bella called. I watched her.

"I wonder what she was dreaming?" I asked.

"Something with you." Emmett laughed.

Soon enough they were back from their hunting trip.

"Bella still sleep?" Alice asked as she and Jasper sat on the floor. Rosalie sat next to Emmett. We all watched TV until Bella awoke. She slowly looked around.

"Good morning." I smiled at her. She sat up.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked still in a haze.

"Bella, it's past noon." Alice smiled.

"I'm late for work!" she said. She bolted up. I sighed. She didn't drive.

"Bella, you didn't drive here… let me take you home… Carlisle knows you're going to be late… I told him we'd send you as soon as you woke up." I explained to her. She turned red.

"Bye guys!" Bella said.

"Bella you should come over tomorrow…" Alice said as she hugged her.

"Um, I work tomorrow Alice." She said. Alice thought for a minute. "What about after work?" She asked. Bella was quiet for a minute.

"We can play more games!" Emmett boomed.

"Alright, if we're playing games." Bella mocked Emmett. She smiled. We headed out of the house.

"Thanks for having me over… it was fun." She said as we drove.

"No problem… um, Bella… did you know you talk in your sleep?" I asked her. I couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming.

"What did I say?" She asked. I sighed, "You're mad aren't you?" I asked.

"It depends what did I say?" She asked.

"Well, at first you said my name and I wasn't sure you were sleeping because you said my name so clearly but then you said, 'Edward…wait…' and I was just wondering… what were you dreaming?" I asked.

"I don't think you want to know." She said softly.

"Please?" I asked. She looked me in the eyes.

"Okay." She whispered. "I was walking on the beach and I wandered into the forest. I saw you. You came up right next to me. You told me we couldn't be together anymore. You said you weren't good for me. I tried to explain that you were… but you didn't agree, you said you were dangerous and I should find a human to be with. I asked you if you loved me anymore and you said… no. you walked away. I ran after you but you were too quick. I couldn't keep up with you." She whispered.

I locked eyes with the road.

"Bella, I am no good for you…" I whispered.

"Edward… please don't… I just got you…" She whispered her voice was shaking. We got to her house and I walked her up to the porch. We sat down.

"Bella listen too me, I've been doing some thinking… and we're going to be going off to school and… I think maybe it'll be easier to… not be friends… because you want to travel… and I want to go to school… we just couldn't be together." I said softly.

"So you don't want me any more? All that stuff you told me last night was just nothing…? Empty words?" She asked her cynical voice and hardness were back.

"No… I just only thought of how you'd be for me and not yourself…. You don't need me… and I don't want to stop your dreams. It was careless of me to even think of it. You deserve a how and healthy life… and I can't give that to you." I said. I was choking back a sob. She was crying.

"Edward, nothing about my life is healthy… I'm not healthy! I've got no family… my mother has disappeared… Charlie's in jail… and I'm dying!" she shouted. I froze.

"No… you aren't… you can't be dying." I whispered.

"No, I am. I'm dying every second… I won't live much longer… Edward, I'm sick. I want to travel and see the world… because I won't get a chance to do it otherwise… I'm not going to school because I want to live my life because soon it'll be over… how did you expect me to feel when you tell me you can't love me or like me… because it won't be good for me…" She shouted.

"I don't want to die… I want to live forever… I don't want to be in pain… but I am. I…" She started to cry. "I'm already dead… I'm an empty shell of a person." She cried into her hands.

"Bella… I just don't want you to… I want you to have everything I didn't get to have…" I told her.

"You're still young Edward… you can have it." She said.

"No… no, I really can't." I sighed.

"Then leave." She said coldly.

"What?" I asked her.

"I said, leave. If you don't want me… then leave…I don't want you around me if you don't want me around. I'll travel and I'll have the life I've always wanted but knew I wouldn't get it. While you stay here and never truly live." She said darkly.

"Bella, I've seen more than you'll ever know." I said harshly.

"We'll see about that." She said darkly. She walked inside. I sat there. I finally got up and drove off. Bella kicked me out of her life. I sighed. It hurt but I couldn't have her hung up on me. She needed to live.

**Bella – **

I couldn't believe he just let me go that easily. I hurried and dressed for work. I raced out of the house and to the hospital. I got there and Doctor Cullen was standing at the nurse's station.

"Carlisle…" I called when I got closer.

"Bella, is everything all right?" He asked. I sighed.

"I'm going to be leaving next Thursday for my traveling… I've got some sudden motivation to leave. So, I'm sorry I couldn't have stayed longer or at least long enough to have you find a replacement." I said. I looked at his feet.

"Bella why are you leaving so suddenly?" He asked. He pulled me off away from everyone.

"Carlisle, I'm sick. And I don't have any reason to stay here… no family… no friends… and I want to live my life before I die." I told him as the tears leaked from my eyes.

"Bella you're talking like… like you have cancer." He whispered. He looked pained.

"I do… and I don't respond to treatment so I've decided to live my life normally. There is no other option." I said. He looked like he was thinking.

"Bella… there has to be something we can do…" He said. I shook my head, "Carlisle… it's done. I can't … I'm dying… I know it… and I know that I can't wait around for it to happen." I whispered.

"At least let me check you out…" He whispered.

"Then don't tell Edward anything… He knows I'm sick but doesn't care." I said coldly. "I won't." He whispered as he pulled me in for a hug. Carlisle examined me. I was laying on a table and he was looking at x-rays. He was shaking his head.

"Bella this isn't good… let me try some treatment… you can be fixed. You've just to try…" He said.

"No… I don't want it. I… I can't die with tubes up my nose… I want to be free… I've known for a long time that this day would come… it's today and I'm not stopping it." I whispered.

"You are brave." He whispered.

"When will you leave?" He asked. I sat up.

"Next Thursday." I smiled.

"Get some sleep Bella. Esme and Alice will want to drive… Emmett too. And Rose…. And most likely Jasper… We'll drive you…" He said.

"Thank you Carlisle." I whispered and gave him a hug.

"I love you Bella… as if you were my own kin." He whispered.

"Thanks Carlisle… I think of you as my father." I whispered. I hurried from the room and raced home. I got inside and packed. I packed just about everything I had. I played my records as I packed.

"O-o-h child…" I started singing along. I finished packing and fell asleep on the couch.

**Carlisle – **

My head was clouded the rest of the day at work. Bella only had a few weeks to live. I sighed. I wondered what happened between her and Edward. I went home early.

"Carlisle… Did you see Bella?" Alice asked. I sighed.

"Um… yes." It was late. It was almost nine.

"What are you talking about…?" She asked. Everyone was in the living room. Even Edward… I promised Bella but I decided this was one promised I'd have to break.

"Carlisle what are you talking about?" Edward asked. I took a deep breath.

"Everyone… we need to have a family meeting." I said. Everyone just stared. We went into the dining room.

"Alright… now. I don't know what you all know. But Bella has decided to leave early and start her traveling next Thursday. We started talking and I told her that everyone besides Edward would be there because… I'm guessing you got into a fight?" I asked looking at Edward.

"Yes." He muttered. I nodded.

"Well, Bella talked about being sick…" I locked eyes with Edward. He nodded.

"Well, I asked her to let me check it out. It's bad. She's got a serious cancer that's only going to allow her to live a few weeks with out treatment. She stopped treatment because she wasn't responding to it. But I think if we all talk to her maybe we can convince her to try treatment… otherwise…" I swallowed hard. "Otherwise, we can all say our goodbyes to her." I whispered. Everyone was just in shock. Esme broke the silence with a heart breaking sob.

"She's going to die?" She cried. I hugged her.

"Maybe not if she'll do the treatment… Edward…" I whispered. "What did you two fight about?" I asked.

"I told her… she should live her life because I was dangerous and she shouldn't have to settle." He whispered. I nodded. Esme's sobs filled the dining room.

"No…" Emmett said. "No… I won't let Bella die… She was like a little sister to us all. She can't die!" Emmett said. Rose grabbed his hand. I sighed. I hated seeing my family like this. Alice shook her head. She started to sob. Jasper held her.

"She'll be fine… but the odds aren't good. But this treatment would help. I'm sure of it." I whispered. Everyone was upset.

After days of everyone mourning. We finally got it together.

"Alright now Bella leave tomorrow… we still going to try and talk to her?" I asked everyone.

"Of course… she won't die and we won't let her…" Emmett said.

"Carlisle…" Alice started. "Couldn't you just change her into one of us…? That way she wouldn't die and we'd get to kept her." This had entered my mind.

"I don't know… it entered my mind but I don't want to cause any one pain like that." I said. Everyone complained.

"We'll tell her about it." I said. They all smiled. Everyone seemed to get excited that there is a bit of hope for Bella. I smiled.

"In the car…" I said. We all headed out to the car. We drove to Bella's house. We knocked on the door and walked in.

"Bella!" Alice said out.

Nothing.

"Bella!" Alice called again.

Nothing.

"Isabella!" Emmett boomed. We got into the living room and she was sleeping on the couch.

"She's sleeping…" Emmett sighed. I didn't hear her breathing. I ran over to her and checked her pulse. Alice ran to the phone and called 911.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"She's not breathing!" I was panicking. Esme started to sob. Rosalie comforted her. I felt a wave of calm.

"Everyone just calm down!" Jasper shouted. "Bella will be fine. The ambulance is on their way. Carlisle you're a doctor, so you'll help to figure it out. I'll go tell Charlie about Bella being in the hospital. And then we'll be back up in the waiting room." He said. The ET's came into the house. I started shouting orders.

**Alice – **

"Jazz… I want to come with you." I whispered. He smiled. He quietly left the house and ran. We ran to the jail. We got into a giant room and saw Charlie. He looked scared.

"Is everything alright? Is Bella okay?" He asked before we sat down. I felt Jasper calming the room.

"Charlie… Bella was pasted out when we went to get her this morning. She was going to start her traveling sooner… because she didn't want to wait and we were going to drive her. Carlisle is getting her the best care possible. And I assure you she will be just fine." I whispered. He eyes filled up with tears.

"I always knew this day would come… I just at least hoped I could see it." He whispered.

"Wait here." I said. Jasper and I walked over to one of the guards.

"Jasper, can you make him do what we ask?" I asked.

"Maybe." He said. I nodded.

"Excuse me sir…" I started. "Who is in charge here?" I asked. He looked down at me.

"I am." He said nicely. I nodded.

"Well, you know Charlie Swan…?" I asked.

"Yes…" He said sadly. He knew that Charlie didn't do the crime he was put in jail for.

"You know his daughter is very ill?" I asked. I didn't give him time to answer. "Well, she's been put into the hospital and I was wondering if you'd let Charlie out to see his daughter because this could very well be the last time…and you know as well I as do that Charlie couldn't hurt a fly and is in here because the real guy framed him…" I said softly.

"Yes… I'll allow him to leave. But he's to stay at the hospital and that's it." He said.

"Thank you sir." He walked back with us.

"Charlie let's go see Bella." I smiled. We didn't bring a car. As I checked him out and he got dressed Jasper ran home and sped back with a car. We got in and raced to the hospital.

"Thank you Alice." He whispered. We got to the waiting room and Emmett and Rosalie were sitting there and Esme was pacing around. We got Charlie in there and there was a policeman waiting for him.

"Charlie I'm sorry about your daughter… but you can't leave…" He said. I stared at him.

"We got permission." I said. He shook his head.

"IT's alright, I'll see her again." Charlie said. And they took him back out. I cried into Jasper's shoulder.

"She's got to be alright."I whispered. "Charlie needs her to be alright… he won't make it if she doesn't." I cried. We walked into the waiting room and sat down next to Em and Rose. We just sat there. Edward came in.

"I just got word from Carlisle. They're in surgery." He hugged Esme.

"She'll be alright." He whispered. Esme just cried. We all sat there waiting. I don't know how long it was. We just sat there. I glanced up and someone had closed the door and locked it.

"Who locked us in?" I asked. I glanced around and saw that the sun was out. Edward was sparkling.

"Oh…" I whispered. Carlisle came in.

"How is she?" Emmett asked.

"She's okay right now… but she's in critical condition." He said gravely. "She's awake right now… I think we should get our goodbyes in." He said as a tear escaped his eyes. Esme ran over to him and cried.

"We've got to be strong. Bella doesn't look right… she's pale and has tubes and wires everywhere…" He said. We all started walking with him towards her room. Carlisle stopped us outside her door.

"Who first?" asked. I glanced at Jasper.

"We'll go." I whispered. He nodded. We headed in there.

"Hey Alice!" Bella said barely above a whisper. She started coughing.

"Hi… Bella." I said. I couldn't believe it… Our Bella… our healthy Bella… dying right here. "How are you doing?" I asked. Jasper and I sat down next to her.

"I'm still dancing." She said and smiled. Tears started to leak out of my eyes.

"Alice, I'm going to be fine." She said in a raspy voice.

"I know you are." My voice cracking.

"Bella…" Jasper said trying to keep himself together.

"You've done wonders for this family… and I can't wait to see you healthy again." He smiled. She grabbed his hand and he started to lose his self-control and started crying.

"Bella, you've got to get better." He whispered. I hugged her. We left the room.

"Oh no!" Esme said once we closed the door. Emmett and Rose headed in there.

"How is she?" Esme asked. Jasper wiped away some tears off his face to answer because I couldn't.

"She isn't looking good." He whispered.

**Emmett – **

Rose and I walked into Bella's room and shut the door.

"Hey Em!" Bella whispered. She looked so tiny… she looked like she was dying right before our eyes. Rose started to cry.

"Rose… I'm gonna be fine…" Bella said and started coughing.

"I know… I know… you're tough… it's just hard to see you like this…" She whispered. We sat down.

"Bells… I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have made you go swimming and all that stuff… we should've just sat around and watched movies… you should have told me…" I whispered.

"Emmett this isn't your fault… you didn't make me sick. I was always sick. And one great night of hanging out with you guys won't change that…. You didn't do this to me…" She whispered. Rose squeezed my hand. I started to cry.

"Bella… you've got to pull through this… not just for us… but for everyone… We love you… I love you." I whispered. Bella looked sad.

"Stop it. I'm not dying." She whispered but her eyes got glassy. I stood and kissed her head.

"We'll go dancing when you get better." I smiled and we headed out.

"Love you big brother." She whispered as we headed towards the door. I cried harder. We closed the door.

"Esme… Carlisle… your turn." I whispered sadly and went to sit next to Jasper. He was also crying.

"I don't know if I can be strong for her." Emse cried.

"I know you can…" Carlisle said. "Bella needs her family… which is us. And families stick together no matter how tough or no matter how bad. She needs you Esme and she needs me and we'll go in together and we'll come out together." He said. She wiped her face.

"You jump I jump Jack." She smiled and they headed in.

**Esme – **

We walked in there and I ran to Bella.

"Oh Bella, how are you feeling?" I cried. She looked like she was in pain. Bella started crying.

"I'm fine Esme… I'm just a little tired." She whispered.

"Oh… we'll we're all going to be waiting for you and went you're better you'll move in with us…" I whispered.

"Esme… I can't think you enough…" Bella was choking on her words. I smiled.

"Bella… we love you very much and want you to be apart of our family." Carlisle whispered as he too cried.

"I'd love to Carlisle." She whispered. We kissed her and left the room. We closed the door.

"She's tough." I whispered.

"I can't go in there Esme…" Edward whispered. I looked at him.

"Edward, Bella's a part of this family now… and you will go in there and see her. Not only because you have too. But because she needs you. It has been hard for all of us… but imagine how hard this must be for her?" I said.

"Okay." He said. Edward walked in and closed the door.

**Edward – **

She looked so beautiful even though she had tubes and wires in her.

"Bella?" I gasped. She smiled. And started to cry. I raced over to her.

"Don't cry." I whispered. I sat on the edge of her bed. "You're going to be okay." I whispered. "You've got to be okay because your family is out there and we aren't leaving with out you because you're going to be better." I said.

"Edward… I'm sorry I yelled at you." She cried. I put my hand on her face and wiped away her tears.

"Bella, I love you." I said softly.

"I love you too." She cried. I hugged her. I pulled up and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. I leaned down and pressed lightly against her lips. I pulled away.

"I love you." I whispered again as she pressed her lips to mine. I finally had to pull away.

"We won't leave you." I promised. My family came in then and sat around and we all talked. Carlisle gave her some pain killers.

"Bella, you know we took out the cancer. We just have to do some radiation and you'll be okay." He smiled.

She smiled.

"Are you tired love?" I asked.

"A little. Do you smell that?" She whispered.

"Sleep we'll be there when you get up. What?" I asked.

"I believe I smell lemons…" She smiled. Carlisle looked serious.

"Bella... What do you mean?" He asked seriously.

"I finally get what Mr. Masen meant by what he said before I left his room." She said. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Hit or miss? Did you guys like the switching viewpoints? I really wanted you guys to get the feel of how everyone was feeling through out the story… let me know if it was too much.**


	7. Epilogue

_Angels on the Moon  
by: Thriving Ivory_

"_Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon"_

**Epilogue**

We all dressed for the day. I definitely thought today would be different. I looked at us. And nothing but sadness coming from everyone. No smiles today. Today was a day that the sun shouldn't be shining and kids shouldn't be laughing. But it was. Today was a dark day. And nobody was ready for it. It came too quickly. I sighed.

"Come on Edward…" Carlisle whispered. I sighed and we headed to the car. We all drove in one. Nobody was laughing… no one was talking. We sat there as Carlisle sped off into the house. I took one last glance at the house.

"Bye-bye house." I said. Alice patted my hand.

We were soon pulling up to a building. We got out and headed inside. Everyone was here expect, Charlie and Renee.

"Edward… I'm so sorry." Angela said. I nodded.

We watched the service and it nice. Emmett stood and gave a speech. Bella was cremated. We all cried during this. But I felt extremely sad for Charlie who was missing this. He was missing his own daughter's funeral. It was over but none of us could move. We were unable to move from fear, I suppose. It was hard because we all loved Bella. None of us knew she was terminally ill until the very end. All she wanted was to live her life.

"Come on family, we should go." Carlisle whispered. I shivered. I grabbed Bella's jar. And we ran. It was meant to be saved for Charlie but I wanted Bella with us. We were all sitting in the car and everyone was questioning my judgment. We were racing through the country side when I rolled down my window and took of the top of Bella's jar and let her ashes fly.

"Edward what are you doing?" Alice and Emmett yelled.

"I remember she and I were talking about how she didn't want to die with tubes in her nose… she wanted to be free. Well, I'm setting her free. She wanted to travel and now the wind will take her where she wants to be. Who are we to judge on what she wanted. She wanted to see the world… and now she'll get to." I whispered as the tears streamed down my face.

"Bella should get what she wanted. She died at eighteen and didn't get to live her life… but I can grant her this wish so I'll be damned if I don't try." I said. Her jar was empty. We raced for Alaska. Some place away from Forks and Bella… but never away from her memory.

Bella would live on with us everyday. She was here… I was going to remember the good times we had with her because… Bella was just that a bunch of good times… She brought us together and made us realize that we've got something she never had. Each other. I brought the jar back into the car. And we drove to our new home.

"Fly Bella Fly." I whispered.

"I wonder if she has her lemons now?" Emmett asked. We drove.

Bella was special and she had something that not a lot of people have. She knew what she wanted and she was going to get it. She always wasn't afraid of death. She looked death in the face and said, let's fight. She lost as everyone does. But she challenged it.

The sun was out and the air was warm. The engine of the car thudded like Bella's heart. She was all around us… we just had to listen.

**Wow… it's over… I really hoped you like the ending… I didn't think up the cancer thing until last minute… I had another way I wanted the story to go. But I think this one is good. Please review!**


End file.
